Assistant Trophy
by Tentarafoo
Summary: Drabble. It was just a normal fight, when a new Assistant Trophy was introduced... and what a horrorfying one it was.


It was a normal day at the Smash Mansion, when Marth, Ike, Link and Ganondorf had agreed to fight each other on the infamous Wario-World™ map.

The time was halfway through and Link was leading with three kills, Marth was last, having self-destructed twice when he tried to use his Super Smash in mid-air. Ike and Ganondorf had the same score and were now trying to throw each other of the stage.

Marth, having just been kicked by Ganondorf to the left side of the stage found a Smart Bomb, picked it up happily and threw it at the three brawlers, at the other side, who were not taking any notice of him.

The Smart Bomb went off with Ike and Ganondorf in the midst of the explosion, while Link, who had been kicked upwards by Ganondorf just a second before, evaded with a spin attack to keep himself airborne. Still, the Smart Bomb managed to throw both Ike and Ganondorf out of the stage.

As soon as Link's boots touched the floor, Marth hit him with his sword, causing the hero to go sailing off. Marth now turned his attention to the, very angry, other two brawlers, who had just returned to the arena, who were both charging towards him.

Link somehow managed to get to the stage again, using his hookshot, knowing that the next hit would send him out. But despite that, he courageously (or dumbly) jumped upwards the others to hit them from the above with his sword.

Surprisingly he succeeded, dividing the group by pushing Ike to the left, and his arch-nemesis and the prince to the right side.

At that moment, a piñata ball came down, on the left side of the field, but before Ike could make his way to it, the door behind them opened and a mini-game started.

**Taunt!**

Quickly, Ike threw his sword onto the ground and waited in his pose for the wind to make his cape flutter. He had no idea were it always came from, but it made his taunt much better, so he didn't complain.

Meanwhile Ganondorf pulled out the sword of the sages, deliberately looking in Link's direction, while Link called out his fairy partner 'Navi', something that had earned him the nickname 'Fairy-Boy' from Snake.

Marth also quickly taunted by stabbing the sky and then sheathing his sword in an over-dramatic fashion.

Well, that's what taunting is about isn't it?

They quickly returned to the map, but nothing happened, since they all had mastered the mini-game. Now Ike was free to pursue the piñata and quickly did so, while the others weren't paying any attention to him.

Out of the yellow ball food fell down and to Ike's luck, also an Assistant Trophy. Hoping for the best (if he was really lucky he may get to see Lynn beating up Marth) he opened it.

"Huh?"

Ike looked baffled at the creature that was supposed to help him. He had never, ever seen _this _as an Assistant Trophy and was not quite sure if it could even attack. Would it somehow help him, increasing his strength/speed/whatever for a certain amount of time? Or would it only hinder him, like the Nintendog?

As he continued starring at his new 'helper', Ganondorf decided to come and visit him. Or rather not 'decided', judging by the fact that he was sailing through the air, face twisted with pain and rage. Only then the other two, and after Ganondorf had stood up, three brawlers saw his Assistant Trophy.

"Er, Ike wha-" Marth began, also looking rather confused, when Link suddenly screamed.

'Screamed' being the wrong word, for he shrieked like a little four year old girl.

With that he, the Hero of Time, Bearer of the Triforce of _**Courage**_, threw down his sword and ran to the cliff, embracing the sweet, sweet fall to freedom.

"Bu- But it's just a chicken!" Marth shouted, now terrified, as what to said animal could do to make Link self destruct.

A terrible screech made their blood run cold and all of their eyes returned to the cucco, who looked murderously at Marth. Then, from out of nowhere, more and more of the feathered fiends came flying down and started to mercilessly peck at the victims, Ike being the only one sparred.

"OH-MY-_GOD!_" Ganondorf shouted, and like Link before quickly threw himself off the cliff, Marth soon following.

Ike stood in the middle of the arena, dumbfounded.

"Woah." Was all he could say before a giant foot, from another mini-game that had started without gaining anybody's attention, came down, stomping him into the ground.


End file.
